


Important Distinction

by Mrs_SimonTam_PHD



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, Dom!Alastair, Improper BDSM, Knives, M/M, Masochism, Prompt Given By Friend, Sadism, Sub!Dean, season 4 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-05
Updated: 2019-05-05
Packaged: 2020-02-26 00:06:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18712468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD/pseuds/Mrs_SimonTam_PHD
Summary: A taunt thrown by Dean throws him into a night with Alastair





	Important Distinction

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Taking a break from bingos to write this thing. 
> 
> This was inspired by a post that was sent to me by the lovely @talkmagically that read "If you want me, the hero said, come and get me. The villain paused and asked In what way? Both of them involve ropes but there's an important distinction to make". And I thought it fit Dean/Alastair and I haven't written my fave demon in a while so yeah.

Dean grunted and resisted the urge to cry out in pain as he  _ definitely  _ landed on his ankle wrong. Groaning, he pushed himself up and wiped the blood from his mouth and stared Alastair down. The demon seemed mostly unconcerned, and as he blinked milky white back to the arctic blue, Dean felt a somewhat shudder of revulsion course through him. 

Unfortunately, Dean couldn’t help but feel some sort of strange  _ attraction  _ towards his foe. Perhaps it’s the fact that in a way, Dean felt envious of the fact that Alastair could torture, maim, and kill as he pleases without any sort of guilty conscience. There was also that casual nonchalance in which Alastair conducted his tortures. His art, as he often called it. 

And the hands, so sure and precise in their movements. Dean’s always been appreciative of good handiwork. 

Yup, after he beat this son of a bitch’s ass, he was going to get laid. Maybe by three at once. Hell, maybe he’ll invite Sam to join. It’s not incest if he and Sam never touch each other, right?

“This can end whenever you want it to, Dean,” Alastair said calmly. “Whenever you want it to.” 

“Yeah,” Dean said, spitting blood onto the concrete. “Remind me again if you think I’m that stupid?” 

“Oh, I don’t think you’re stupid, Dean,” Alastair said almost serenely. He withdrew a knife and ran his thumb along the blade, caressing it. “Far from it.” 

Dean gave a hollow laugh. “You want me to surrender and go back to Hell with you,” he said. “Ain’t gonna happen, Alastair.” 

Alastair chuckled. “But you will come back with me, Dean. One way or another.” 

“If you want me,” Dean snarled. “Come and get me.” 

Alastair paused in his fondling of the knife in hand and smirked. “Want you in what way, darling?” he asked, and Dean shivered. “Don’t get me wrong, both of them involve ropes, but there’s an important distinction to make before we continue.” 

Dean squinted at Alastair. 

“Oh, don’t give me that look, Dean,” Alastair laughed. “I’m not entirely blind, you know. You’re certainly attractive for a human, and especially by human standards. The amount of times I wanted to take you while you were my protege were innumerable but…” he shrugged. “It’s not as fun when they’re not willing.” 

Dean shuddered. “Seriously, dude?” he said. 

“There’s no shame in having sex, Dean,” Alastair said. “Especially when it’s needed.” 

Perhaps it was the demon’s wheedling tone, or the way he was needling into Dean’s armor, but Dean decided to take the plunge. It’s not like he’d be going to Heaven anyways, Righteous Man or not. 

“Sure, let’s have sex,” Dean shrugged. 

Alastair grinned. “Excellent.”   

 

Dean isn't sure how much he was allowed to enjoy what Alastair was doing to him, but he was enjoying it a lot. 

Granted he wasn't much enjoying Alastair restricting his ability to achieve orgasm, nor was he enjoying the electro-stim play but holy fuck… knives. 

He knew that knives were Alastair’s forte that there was a reason that he was called Picasso with a Razor. Hell, Dean's experienced Alastair’s mastery for himself when he was on the rack not all that long ago. 

He also knew that the line between pain and pleasure was blurred to a very very fine line especially with him. He knew that he was a masochist or as other lovers called him, a pain slut. 

But the absolute bliss with the knife that Alastair was giving him… Dean felt like he could say screw Heaven, he’ll take Hell if it meant that he could have this for eternity. 

“I had a feeling that you were a pain slut from the moment I first had you under my blade,” Alastair said calmly. It was unfair that the demon could sound like he was completely unaffected by seeing Dean in his bound to the table, sluggishly bleeding, naked, diamond hard glory. “I could see it in your eyes. Your body said ‘stop’. Your eyes said ‘more’.” 

Dean didn’t doubt that. He whimpered. “Please,” he whispered through cracked lips. 

“Please what, Dean?” Alastair asked. “Use your words, and I may be merciful enough to grant you what you need.”

Dean highly doubted that the word “merciful” was in Alastair’s vocabulary- or, if it was for some bizarre reason, that the definition was skewed. Nevertheless, he at least knew what he wanted. “Let me cum, please,” he begged. 

“But, Dean,” Alastair hummed, running a hand over the ropes binding Dean to the table. “We’ve only just begun.” 

Dean gave a choked sob. “We’ve been at this for hours!” 

“A couple of hours,” Alastair agreed. The telepathic hold that the demon had on his cock tightened, and Dean hissed. “This isn’t a sprint, Dean. It’s a marathon.” He ran the blade up Dean’s arm and the Righteous Man whined in pleasure. He could feel where his skin broke, and where the carefully laid cut began to bleed. “It’s about endurance.” 

“I’m only human,” Dean felt compelled to remind Alastair. 

Alastair laughed. “A human marked by Hell-” he gestured to himself, the knife splattering Dean’s blood onto his shirt- “and Heaven.” He traced around the angel’s handprint on Dean’s shoulder with the tip of his blade. Dean swore, his eyes sliding shut as burning pleasure coursed through him. 

“Did we like that?” Alastair asked in surprised interest. 

Dean could only give a whimper of assent as the pleasure continued to mount. 

Alastair grinned predatorily. “Oh, we’re going to have a fun night.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr: @lucibae-is-dancing-in-hell
> 
> Twitter: @Alendra_Dragon
> 
> Comments and Kudos are Shiny!!


End file.
